The Blue Eagle of new jersey
by sailorkagome91
Summary: Back in the early 60's late 70's there was a great racer his name was Leon Ireland he had a 1956 Chevy 2 door bel-airthe fastest racer in all of new jersey no one was able to beat him there in 1976 he an his car disappeared from the raceword rest inside
1. Chapter 1

**Back in the early 60's to late 70's there was a great racer his name was Leon Ireland he had a 1956 Chevy 2 door bel-air it had a Pontiac motor it was blue with a white top Leon was the fastest racer in all of new jersey no one was able to beat him there in 1976 Leon and his car disappeared from the racing and in 1988 his daughter Rebecca had also stepped in the racing and took her dads place with a blue Chevy she bough new but all so disappeared from the racing world in 1991 but in 2008 her son will try to claim the family title whether he like it or not here is the story of the Blue Eagle of new jersey **

**The Blue Eagle** **chapter 1 **

_May 10, 2008_

_New jersey _

On this stretch of pavement, which was no more than ten miles long, hardly anyone drove on this highway at this time of night. It was quiet, no clouds in sky, and a full moon provided the only source of light beside the normal street lights. All is quiet till we noise of screeching tires and engines revving The noises became louder and louder as they came closer and closer.

Then we see a light behind a hill, coming closer at a fast pace. It wheeled around the corner, revealing a pair of bright white headlights an red fog lights beaming down on the road. it was a blue car, a 1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Ls to be exact. As it went by the street lights streaked passed, going at least 113mph . The last thing we see were it rear lights, a much darker shade, shining brightly, before it disappeared down the road. as the noises faded away. And then there was silence once again.

**Music Bad Religion supersonic**

**The driver of the Monte Carlo **was well aware that he was breaking the law, driving at dangerous speeds on a public road. But at 2:30 at night, with practically no one in sight, did it really matter?

It would have been to a state cop, who would have a field day in making a fortune had anyone found out what he was doing. But, the point was, no one did. Plus, the driver knew this route like the back of his own hand.

There were a few people however who _did_ know about this, however. One of them was a relative of the driver, the rest were the local police. Yes, surprisingly they knew. But they never made any attempt to stop him, for knew they the driver's relative and himself. And they knew that both of them had been doing this for years. If anyone else happen to be driving on the same route, they would warn the driver about it well ahead of time.

That was the case with the officer who stood at the end of the road. The route ended in a two way road that was connected to Whitehorse Pike Route 30. To the right was the city of Atlantic County that was only a few miles away. To the left was a long stretch of road that lead to the town of Egg Harbor township.

On the side of the road A guy was standing next to his car he leaned back on his Nissan 240 waiting for a tow truck to come and pick him an his car up after it broke down while sitting there he heard a tires screeching and engines revving '_huh what is that_' the driver though to him self as he again heard tires screeching an engines revving . He turned his head to his left as the sounds came closer. Then he saw the beams of the white and red lights in the distance hidden but visible but it disappeared he turned his head back _I must be hearing and seeing things' _but he heard it again

Another moment passed before His mind told him to look left again. As he did a blue Monte Carlo materialized behind several giant pine and oak trees and approached the two way road At full speed. The guy looks at the road and the car he had one though on his mind, _o shit the guy is going to fast he's going to crash _so he did what any one else would do he starts screaming at the driver to Slow down but the driver didn't slow his pace. The guy stated in shock the guy is going to wipe out as the Monte closed the distance, it's front stared to turn towards the right. The guy tensed, he saw the drive was losing control. But at the last minuet, the driver swung the rear end of his car around to where it's entire frame was perpendicular to the road. At this moment, the Monte Carlo had entered into an inertial drift. The tires screeched loudly as the car drifted into the left turn of State Route 30. The driver then straightened the car onto the road and put on a burst of speed before it disappeared out of sight behind more trees, tires screeching once again.

And the guy with the 240 stared in shock what he saw in his life he never saw something like that ever he had one thought on his mind '_dam that guy is good' _

Later that night we see the Monte Carlo pulling in in to a parking lot to an auto shop the sign on the front said Irelands auto parts . As the car makes it way to back of the building and pulling in to the parking spot and be side the Monte's parking spot sit is a blue 1956 Chevy 2 door bel-air that hasn't move since 78 but we will get in that car later on in the story . The Monte Carlo door open an a guy steps out he is an 18 year old boy his name is James Ireland he stands 5,7 weights about 175 he has brown hair and blue eyes he has to tattoos. On his left ram above the sleeve sit's a shaded devil and on his right arm above the sleeve sit's a green 3 leaf shamrock but each leaf has 2 yellow skulls with red eyes in it. James looks at his watch and saw the time dam its 3:50 all '_ready dam it I though I was earlier to night hum the car may not be running right. I have to tell mom she will know what's wrong with it but dam it im 6 mins slower then I was last night. _James though to him self. u see James lives with mother Rebecca Ireland and his girlfriend Lita Kino live with them to. her parents were killed in a car last year and Rebecca took her in with no problem since she like the girl. Now about James again u see his father left them be for he was born and in 2004 they took over his grand father shop after he past a way to cancer. And ever since he was 14 his mother been teaching him how to drive and drift like his mother and grand father did so he drive at night delivering auto parts to other store that buy there supplies. so he at night were no one is a round he drives the Monte on the quiet roads highways and hills delivering the parts to the stores that buy there parts **Inside** "mommy u yaw up I need to tell u something" James said though out the house "im in the living room" Rebecca replied James walk-in in the living room and see his mother reading a book as she puts in a book mark in and close it she looks at "what's up kido why u 6 mins late to night"

"that's what I wanted to tell u mom I think there something out with the Monte it had a hard time accelerating to night "

"Like how bad James"

"Idk mom it happen when I put to the floor it stutters at 4,000 rpm to when it hits 450 rpm it runs fine"

"Hum ill look in to tomorrow now off to bed James u got school in a few hours okay" "mom good night" "night son" James climbs the stares to his room and open his door he see Lita a sleeps. he walks in and changes in to his sleep wear and craws in to bed. hum James is that u Lita said in a tired voice yes it me baby go back to sleep Lita turns in bed and wraps her arms around im an he did the same as they drift in to a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next morning**_

"James wake up or your going to be late for school and your breakfast will get cold" Rebecca yelled from down stairs "all right mom im up im up" yelled back a groggy James's he got out of bed and saw he was he only one in the room hum Lita must be down stairs cooking then well better get breakfast an a shower be for school. Well im going to hit the shower first and then get breakfast

**down stairs **

We meet Lita, James's girl friend, they been together for 5 years now. She stands 5,7 like James and she ways 119lbs and she has brown long hair that when down can go to her back, but she keeps into a mid high pony tail that still go to her shoulders. She normally wears green colored cloths with dark blue jeans. She also wears green and black checkered sneakers and has exotic green eyes. Now we see James walking down the stair's he had on black boots dark blue jeans that are a little baggy and a red shirt with grey time around the neck and the bottom of the sleeves he walks over to Lita and gives her a kiss on her cheek "hey baby where's my mom at "

Lita points her thumb out the window "she out there working on the Monte and what happen last night your mom told me you were late that's not normal for u". Lita asked it's a long story baby ill tell over breakfast" James said as he looks out the window an dose see his mom under the hood of the Monte working on it.

He made his way to the table with Lita "now talk James" "well Lita to put simply the Monte was acting up lat night when I left here it was fine but when I got between egg harbor city an Galloway the Monte started to act up like it was dieing and started to stutter rely badly when I hit 4000 its started to stutter but when I got her to 4500 it went back to normal" ad it did it again at ROUTE 73 BERLIN and on I 95 it just keep doing it all last night.

So I told mom she must be trying to figher out what it is that causing the problem. "I see James well that is weird and lets hurry up or we will be late for school" Lita said as she looked at the clock "shit come on Lita" James ran and grab his back pack an car keys u see James has a old jeep is grandma gave a few months back when he got his license 2 months ago its just a plane 2 wheel drive automatic inline 6 it's the 2 door model and its color is white James ran out the door yells "bye mom" "bye miss Ireland" Lita yelled as they ran to the jeep James an Lita hops in and fires it up puts in gear and they take off for school. **10 mins later **we see the jeep pulling in the egg harbor township high schools parking lot James pull the jeep in the parking lot and turned it off and turns to Lita. "Lita do u have karate class to day". "yeah James I have to stay after school can u come and get me at 3:30 u now I will love." Lita kiss James on the lips "come on love we got school. James had one though on his mind after the kiss "_dam it I hate school badly" _

**Later at lunch**

"I'm telling man, this mustang might be the one. Or maybe this dodge shadow , looks a little beat up but still in good shape. Hold on, how about this Honda ? Yo James , what do you think? James? Hey, James Ireland! Are you listening to me?"

James looked over from his seat at the lunch table to his friend, Brandon Somers who since this morning, had increased his boredom to beyond bearing.

"Yes, I'm listening" he answered irritably, "In fact, I've been listening to you rant on and on about buying a car ever since school started."

"Well, geez," returned Brandon, "Sorry to bore you to death over there. But seriously, what car do you think I should could get?"

"How should I know?" James shrugged, "That's for you to decide."

"But they're so many good choices! I don't know which one to choose."

"Brandon, you've been looking at that Auto Trader catalogue ever since this morning. Why don't you give it a break?"

"Huh? Come on, man! Both of us just got our licenses 2 mouths ago. We should both be saving our money so we can get our rides and u a better ride then that dam jeep u and Lita drive around. See here James, this 98 Chevy camaro z28 is only for $2,500. Its way better then your junky jeep.

At this point James is starting to get mad "Brandon shut your mouth while your at it my jeep gets me and Lita to point a to b and it was a gift from my grand mom." And here a question how much have you saved so far for a car?" James said still a little mad

At this point, Brandon put down the catalogue and placed his face in his palms, fuming as reality hit him.

"Only $450," he answered, "Grr! There's gotta be a way to make some quick money! Just sitting on the sidelines while everyone else is racing around with their tuned up cars is pissing me off every single day!"

Well that's u man im okay with my jeep is okay for now beside im helping Lita finishing putting her car to getter that I bought her for are 4 year annaversy." "yeah what kind of car it is a jeep likes your" said Brandon laughing. "no an a Buick regal." Before Brandon could answer him, the school bell rang. He quickly put the Auto Trader catalogue and pulled out his Math books.

"We'll talk about it later," he said, "Right now, we got an Math test."

"Yeah," agreed James, as he pulled out his own books. But he had one though on his mind "_dam it I hate math" _

_2:35 PM_

**Later that day after school**, the two juniors were walking Back to James jeep Lita had karate practice to day so Brandon and James are hanging out to day. Then Brandon began another conversation.

"Hey, James," he said, stopping them both in their tracks, "I got an idea. Why don't you and I combine our savings and buy a car together?"

"Huh? Why the hell would I want to do that for?"

"Come on, man! You make almost twice as much I do working at your family store which is so unfair. You work inside an nice, air-conditioned place staking auto parts and stuff while I'm out in the hot sun sweating my ass off at a fishing lake moving big equipment around."

James grinned for most of his life he work with his mom at there auto parts store . Compared to Brandon's payment of $8.50 an hour working at birch grove, he made $13.00 an hour just for shelving auto parts.

"Yeah, you have a point there," he said, "But still, it's my money. So, no go."

"Fine," Brandon pouted, "be that way."

"Why are you so desperate to get a car anyway?" he asked as they continued on their way.

"Huh? Where have you been? I want a car so I can become a racer!"

"Why don't you use that car your mom was having you drive when you had your permit?"

"The geo? No way! It's so small it's a piece of crap! Plus it's automatic, and it wouldn't last ten seconds street racing world , not to mention that everyone would be laughing at the sight of me driving that car."

"Well," James shrugged, "As long as it has four wheels and goes, I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, do you have to have a car just to become a racer?" being a racer is every thing u got the fame the ladies will love u and u get sponsor and stuff brand said as they hoped in the jeep "Oh, I see," was all that James said.

"So, you'll help me buy a car then?" Brandon begged.

"Ha, ha. Not in your life, pal," he said as he stared the jeep up took off.

_**Author's Note;**__ Ugh, I had so much trouble writing this chapter trust me pluse its been crazy for the last month please review _


	3. leon

Flash back

**To September 6 1967 new jersey **

**We see a blue 1956 Chevy 2 door bel-air with a Pontiac 455 motor it was light blue with a white top. It has no front bumper and on the were the bumper mounts is to red fog lights and the tag is on the grill on the right side by the head light the tag reads c u later an Driven by Leon Ireland. And his opponent a black 1971 hemi cuda its black on black driven by Mark McClain "now Leon u think that old shoebox can beat my cube the only thing I think that shoe box can beet is a rust jalopy from the 30's hahahah." mark say laughing his ass off as he reeves the cuds hemi engine up. "U no what Mark this old shoe box will smoke that junk heap u own lets see what u got" Leon said as he reeves the 455 up "racers ready" a guy yells with his hands up in the air **

**Mark and Leon rev there engines Ready** more revving and the cuda starts to shake "**SET**" now the bel air starts to shake a little to "**GO" **tires screeching as the cuda slaps a wheel off the line with Leon not air behind him with he tires smoking the cuda lands back on all four tiers and mark shifts in to third pulling away from Leon but Leon also shifted gears and the bel-air the car launched and was now beside the cuda mark though '_what the fuck that cant be I have the powerful engine with 800 hp I should be beating him not keeping up with me that shoe box wont win to night'. _

**with Leon **

_hum the cuda revving to high its going to blow if mark don't listen Leon though as he shifted gear from third to fourth and the bel-air flew past the cuda_

With mark

"Im not going to lose" mark yelled shift gear the hemi revving like crazy then all the soundly neeeeeeeeeeeee **"BOM" **the cuda motor explode an smoke pouring out the hood '_no I could lose u peace of shit '_

**with Leon **

Leon heard the sound on the engine neeeeeeeeeeeee **"BOM" **an he saw smoke pouring out the hood hum '_I was right the engine blew up hum too easy' _

Lean pulls over and his brother Harvey hops in "dam Leon that was and easy race" Harvey said "yeah it was now lets get home before the cops come leon said as they took off for home


End file.
